Thomas DiMera
Thomas Jack DiMera (born onscreen November 25, 2015) is the son of Abigail Deveraux and Chad Dimera. He is the first grandchild of Jennifer Horton and Jack Deveraux. He is also the grandson of Stefano DiMera. He is the first great grandchild of Bill Horton and Laura Horton. He is named after his grandfather Jack Deveraux and his great-great grandfather Tom Horton. Character History When Abigail was still Ben Rogers' girlfriend and she found out that she was pregnant, she took a paternity test too see who the father was because she also slept with Chad. The only problem was that Clyde Weston (Ben's father) had forced a doctor into making the paternity test say that Ben was the father without Ben knowing. When Chad was framed for being the necktie killer, he thought that Clyde was doing the killings but the night that Will Horton had been killed by the necktie killer Clyde was in jail so Chad knew the only other person that hated him was Ben so Chad went to Ben's apartment to confront him and Ben was about too call the cops but Chad punched him and then the two had a fight were Ben beat up Chad so much that Chad needed a coma and Abigail found Ben and Chad both on the ground and Ben told her a lie that Chad tried too kill him so Abigail reported it too the police and Chad went in a coma. When Chad woke up, he got arrested. On the day of Hope Brady and Aiden Jennings' wedding, Abigail and Ben were getting ready but Abigail looked on Ben's phone and saw pictures of Chad on the night of the first 2 murders (which were Serena Mason and Paige Larson) and she asked Ben why he took the picture and of course Ben made up some dumb lie. He later admitted that he was the killer. Abigail tried to talk him down and get away but Ben knocks her out and takes her to an abandoned cabin in Mammoth Falls and handcuffed her to a chair so she couldn't escape. Abigail tried to escape a few times but failed. A little while later, she started getting pains which she thought were cramps but they later turned out to be labor pains. After Hope and Aiden got married, Aiden tried to kill Hope using the necktie killers outfit (because Stefano DiMera and Andre DiMera made him) but Hope survived because Bo Brady killed Aiden. Since the police thought that Aiden was the necktie killer, they released Chad from prison. Chad went looking for Abigail but found Ben instead, who told him that he and Abigail had left town to work things out. Later on, Ben forced Abigail to call Chad and break things off. While on the phone, Chad noticed something was wrong and told her to say bye and hang up if something was wrong so she did. As the pain got worse and closer together, she told Ben that she needed to go to a hospital but he refused and then went into town and found her a midwife. Then the midwife helped her deliver her premature son, Thomas. Then Ben named him, Colin Weston. After the birth, Ben shot the midwife. When Chad found out that there was something wrong he asked Rafe Hernandez to help find her and after some arguing Rafe agreed. The police tracked Ben and Abigail's location and Chad went looking for them. He came just in time because Ben was about to shoot Abigail and take Thomas but Chad stopped him. When Chad tried to take the gun from Ben, Ben got the upper hand and knocked Chad out and then tied him to a bed Afterwards, Ben tied Abigail to the bed and set it on fire for them to burn to death together and he left with baby Thomas. Later on, Chad got his hands free and got him and Abigail to safety. Ben went to a motel with Thomas and left him there all alone to go get food. He went to midwife's office looking for formula. While there, J.J. Deveraux and Lani Price caught him and they arrested him. When Abigail and Chad returned to Salem, Abigail asked Ben were Thomas was and he didn't say anything but that he was at some motel A while later JJ and Chad found Thomas (who was still named Colin) and reunited him with his mother, who renamed him, Thomas Jack Deveraux. Chad then went to Marlena Evans to be hypnotized to regain some of his memory of when the killings were happening. Before they could get started, Andre came in and knocked out Marlena and brainwashed Chad into hating Abigail and being attracted to Belle Black because Sami Brady had stole a lot of money from the DiMera family and they thought that Belle knew were the money was. Chad was suppose seduce Belle into telling him where the money was. Days later, Thomas gets sick and Abigail finds out that Ben can't be Thomas' father because Ben and Thomas don't have the same blood type so Chad has to be his father as he is the only other man Abigail slept with. When Abigail goes to tell Chad that he's the father, he is very cruel to her and tells her to leave. He eventually agrees to take a paternity test even though he believes that he already knows the results. Later on, the doctor confirms that Chad is indeed the father. It is also revealed that Chad and Thomas have the blood marker for Von Willebrand's disease but that Thomas will be fine. After the doctor leaves, Abigail puts Thomas in Chad's arms and Chad is finally able to break Andre's control over him. Later on, Chad and Abigail find out that Thomas is going to be just fine and then they take him home. His parents eventually get engaged and then married. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Current Cast Members Category:Horton Family Category:Deveraux Family Category:DiMera Family